InuYasha: A New Quest
by Fay De Baudelaire
Summary: InuYasha finds the Tetsusaiga glowing red. He hears a voice, one he has heard before, his mother. She tells him of a quest he must go out on, to find his sister. If he cannot do this within 3 days, he shall lose the Tetsusaiga and his life. Chap. 3 up!
1. Start of the Quest

Start of the Quest  
  
Disclaimer: {Sad yet true} I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the Anime/ Magna. I DO OWN Saya, Khoto, Marren, Jatii, Kisshio. {Those are all for now. More are coming}  
  
InuYasha and the gang are sleeping in a forest by a riverbank. All is calm and quiet.  
  
InuYasha wakes up hearing a voice, he then notices the Tetsusaiga glowing red. He tries to isolate the voice, then realizing whom it was. InuYasha looks up to where the voice seems to be coming from, then back down to see if anyone else heard the voice. Everyone else is still sleeping.  
  
InuYasha {in a mumble}: Mother?  
  
Mother {clearly}: Yes InuYasha, it is I do not be confused.  
  
InuYasha {confused}: How-. Why-. are you here???  
  
Mother: InuYasha. I have come to send you on a quest, one you must not fail. I do not have much time here so I will try to explain this easily.  
  
InuYasha does not respond.  
  
Mother: There is another. It is not just Sesshomaru and you -  
  
InuYasha {cutting in}: What???  
  
Mother: - there is another of your father's blood. She was born 14 years ago.  
  
InuYasha {puzzled}: How??? You are both dead.unless.she is a ½ sibling..  
  
Mother {sadly}: I am sorry, but this I cannot tell to you. You will have to ask her, she knows.  
  
InuYasha gives a perplexed face.  
  
Mother: Yes my son, we are both dead. Yet like your father I had a gift to pass on. to a daughter, and 14 years ago I was given the chance. Since you are an only child.and a boy, I could not pass my gift on. It can only be through her that my family line can live on. She is near by, and has suffered as you have. You have 3 days to find her.  
  
InuYasha: What if I don't?  
  
Mother: Then you will die and the Tetsusaiga shall turn to ash.  
  
InuYasha looks up to her {voice} and thinks.  
  
InuYasha: I'll find her.  
  
He shrugs.  
  
Mother: Good bye InuYasha. I wish you luck on this journey.  
  
The voice fades away and the Tetsusaiga stops glowing. InuYasha thinks to himself and the others slowly wake up after. The river seems to flow faster and birds fly over head.  
  
InuYasha {to himself}: Who are you?..  
  
{More coming soon.} {R+R} 


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: {Sad yet true} I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the Anime/ Magna. I DO OWN Saya, Khoto, Marren, Jatii, Kisshio. {Those are all for now. More are coming}  
  
InuYasha gets up and starts towards the forest. Kagome, still half asleep, sees him going and picks herself up. She walks towards him.  
  
Kagome {yawning}: Where are you going InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha turns around and looks at her.  
  
InuYasha {rudely}: I have to do something.  
  
Kagome looks at InuYasha with an evil stare.  
  
Kagome: What is it?  
  
InuYasha shrugs and begins to walk in the other direction.  
  
Kagome looks at him and becomes very angry. She starts tuning red as InuYasha still has his back towards her.  
  
Kagome {yelling}: SIT!  
  
Kagome looks seeing InuYasha crash to the ground. Her face is no longer red and she walks up to him.  
  
InuYasha {angrily}: WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAMNIT!?  
  
Kagome glares at him angered.  
  
Kagome {loudly}: YOU WON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!  
  
InuYasha gives a stubborn shrug and out of the corner of his eye, sees Kagome is about to cry. She then bursts out.  
  
InuYasha: Come on. No tears.  
  
Kagome looks up at him, still crying.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walk over to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
Miroku {confused}: What's going on?  
  
They all stare at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha {to himself}: DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
InuYasha {yelling}: Jeez. Fine. Ok.  
  
InuYasha explains to the others about the message he received from his mother and what he must do. The other are astonished as he says this.  
  
InuYasha {snorting}: Happy now?  
  
All exchange glances and nod.  
  
Kagome: Well then. I'm coming too.  
  
Miroku: Me too.  
  
Sango: And me.  
  
Shippo: If Kagome's going so am I!  
  
InuYasha looks at them as if he expected this. They all start walking into the forest. Sango {ehh}: How are we supposed to find her? Do you even know her name?  
  
InuYasha looks at the ground and starts kicking dirt.  
  
Miroku: Well. Do you think Sesshomaru would know?  
  
InuYasha glares evilly at Miroku.  
  
Miroku {hesitant}: Never mind then.  
  
{More coming soon.} {R+R} 


	3. SayaYasha

SayaYasha  
  
Disclaimer: {Sad yet true} I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the Anime/ Magna. I DO OWN Saya, Khoto, Marren, Jatii, Kisshio. {Those are all for now. More are coming}  
  
InuYasha and the others are still walking around the forest.  
  
Shippo {demanding}: Are we there yet?  
  
InuYasha: NO GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Shippo {crying}: Kagome! InuYasha's yelling at me!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha, clam down.  
  
InuYasha gave up fighting {for once} and continued on.  
  
Sango {questioning}: Who's that.  
  
All looked to the dark figure Sango was pointing to. The figure walked towards them. InuYasha grasped the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Figure {coldly}: Who are you?  
  
InuYasha {ignoring}: Come out of the shadows and show yourself!  
  
The Figure walked out from the shadows and allowed everyone to look at him. His hair looked a lot like Hitens had he had brown eyes. He had a white shirt {style somewhat like InuYashas} and dark pants. He had amour covering his upper body so little of his shirt could be seen. Over his shoulders you could see two swords. Sango and Kagome blushed for a moment and the look at InuYasha who was still glaring.  
  
Figure {repeating}: Who are you {paused} and what are you doing here?  
  
InuYasha {suspiciously}: We're looking for someone. What's your name?  
  
Figure: My name is Khoto. Who are you looking for? What is your name?  
  
InuYasha: Fine "Khoto", if that is your name, I am InuYasha. This is Kagome, Sango, and Miroku {pointing them out}. Does it matter who I'm looking for?  
  
Shippo {cutting in}: And I'm Shippo and this is Kirara.  
  
InuYasha pushes over Shippo.  
  
Khoto: I must know who you're looking for or I will not let you pass.  
  
InuYasha {stubbornly}: I don't see why I can't just go right by you.  
  
Kagome: We are looking for a young girl, 14 years old.  
  
Khoto: What is her name? What doe she look like?  
  
Kagome: We don't know.  
  
Khoto draws both of his swords.  
  
Khoto: Then I must tell you to leave. Go Now.  
  
InuYasha draws Tetsusaiga and it transforms.  
  
InuYasha: Ready?  
  
InuYasha charges at Khoto and strikes.  
  
Khoto: Is that all?  
  
Now Khoto sat lazily in a tree as if he'd been there a while.  
  
InuYasha looked up surprised at how fast he was.  
  
Khoto {just realizing}: That's the Tetsusaiga. You must be InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Khoto {explaining}: I thought you could've been Naraku.  
  
All stare at Khoto.  
  
Khoto smiles which makes the girls blush again.  
  
Khoto: You may go. The one you're looking for is SayaYasha. She lives within that village. But, I swear, if Naraku finds her because of you I'll hunt you down.  
  
They walk off towards the village.  
  
{More coming soon.} {R+R} 


End file.
